ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Capcom Generations
| director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | platforms = PlayStation, Sega Saturn | released = }} }} }} }} }} | genre = Compilation | modes = Single-player }} is a series of five video game compilations produced by Capcom for PlayStation and Sega Saturn. Each volume contains three or four games from a particular series or game genre and were ported directly from their original arcade versions (with the exception of ''Super Ghouls'n Ghosts, which was originally a Super NES game). Each disc also contains a "collection mode" featuring history, tips, artwork, character profiles, arranged music (which can be enabled on the game themselves as well) and other unlockable contents for each game. The PlayStation versions of the games also featured support for the DualShock controller. In Japan, the series was released individually with 5 discs. In Europe, Virgin Interactive released Volumes 1-4 in a single bundle (retaining the 4 discs) whereas Volume 5 (which focused on the Street Fighter series) was released separately without any ties to the Capcom Generations series and it is the only volume in the series to be released in North America. The 16 games in the series were later collected in both Capcom Classics Collection and Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded, based on their Capcom Generations versions. ''Capcom Generations 1: Wings of Destiny'' features the first three games in Capcom's "1940s" series of Shoot 'em up. * ''1942 * 1943: The Battle of Midway * 1943 Kai: Midway Kaisen ''Capcom Generations 2: Chronicles of Arthur'' features the first three titles of the ''Ghosts'n Goblins (Makaimura) series. * Ghosts 'n Goblins (Makaimura) * Ghouls 'n Ghosts (Dai Makaimura) * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (Chō Makaimura) ''Capcom Generations 3: The First Generation'' features four of Capcom's first five titles (with ''1942 already featured in the first compilation). * Vulgus * SonSon * Pirate Ship Higemaru * Exed Exes ''Capcom Generations 4: Blazing Guns'' features three run and gun-style Shoot 'em up games. In the German version, this disc was removed completely. * ''Commando (Senjō no Ookami) * Gun.Smoke * Mercs (Senjō no Ookami II) ''Capcom Generations 5: Street Fighter Collection 2'' , although it was not marketed as part of the ''Capcom Generations outside Japan, instead being a "sequel" to Street Fighter Collection, which packaged Super Street Fighter II, Super Street Fighter II Turbo and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold. It contains the first three versions of the original Street Fighter II. * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (the original Street Fighter II) * Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (Street Fighter II Dash in Japan) * Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (Street Fighter II Dash Turbo in Japan) Some minor changes were made to gameplay, compared to the arcade versions of the games. A "Collection" mode is also featured where the player can view strategies, character profiles and artwork specific to each game, some which become available after meeting certain requirements. Each game features an "Arcade", "Versus" and "Training" mode. Upon completing a game's single-player mode, an option is unlocked to give the player a choice between the original CPS soundtracks and an arranged version (previously available in the FM Towns port of Super Street Fighter II and the 3DO version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo). After completing the single-player mode of each game at least once, a "Super Vs. Mode" becomes available at the main menu. The Super Vs. Mode allows two players to compete against each other by selecting between characters from any three versions of Street Fighter II in the compilation (Capcom would employ the same concept for Hyper Street Fighter II). If the player completes a game's single-player mode without using continues, a "CPU Battle" mode is unlocked. CPU Battle allows the player to battle any CPU opponent at the game's highest difficulty. If the player manages to defeat the CPU opponent, the game's staff roll will instantly play (Like with the full single-player mode, the player must defeat the CPU opponent without losing a round in order to view the original credits. If the player loses a round but still manages to win, the text-only credits will play). Category:1998 video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Capcom franchises Category:Capcom video game compilations Category:Video games developed in Japan